


WINTER MONSTER

by HanyaYuzura (orphan_account)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-Supernatural, Comedy, M/M, Magic, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HanyaYuzura
Summary: If you don't know who I am, I can tell you in one word.MONSTER.That's what they call me. Who are THEY? They are those I have fought, defeated and destroyed.Although I was trained under a life of humility, secrecy and refinement, people are afraid of me. They know I harbor 'something' within that has no soul, no reserve, no fear. I am a monter. But it wasn't always that way.My name isYuzuru Hanyu, 21 winters old. With only half- a heart, I became the reigning Lord of Winter, and Master of the Grand Prix Finals. My Worlds throne was taken from me but it won't be hard to take it back.Using my power, skills, passion and determination, I survived the Total Winter Eclipse of my life and dominated the winter wars.  But that was not the END.Another season is coming and a mortal enemy is about to return. New threats are rising ..new spells are required, a new battle plan must be drafted. In all this, there is no telling what may happen, or what I MIGHT DO.But I do not want to scare you so let me start my story with a marriage.MYmarriage.





	WINTER MONSTER

**Author's Note:**

> Good day, I am Hanya.  
> This is the third part of my fandom series with LORD OF WINTER and TOTAL WINTER ECLIPSE being the first two. I was hoping I could follow up with a good part since this is SEIMEI'S season. Not that I feel pressure or anything *bites nails* *bites nails* XD  
> By the way..there is no content HERE yet. PLEASE DON"T BE SURPRISED.  
> I could have it on standby until the 'huge wave of stress' passes but I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP. Yes, you. Let me explain.  
> I may be a 60 year-old unmarried grandma trapped in a body of a 20-something girl. I HAVE NEVER BEEN IN LOVE (hides immediately in shame) so I find myself unworthy to write about Yuzu and Javi's escalating relationship.  
> This is where YOU come in. I have two simple questions below. If you have time, or accidentally entered the wrong fandom or whatever reason, please give an honest COMMENT. I promise I will NOT post your reply on the thread unless you give me special permission. You have my word on that.  
> Also I may use the idea for some of the parts of WINTER monster and I'd really appreciate some point of view. It can either be a real experience or an idea (I wouldn't know anyway). So please..please... a penny for your thoughts.

FIRST QUESTION  
1\. What do you consider as THE MOST PAINFUL situation or event in a relationship. The thing that makes you roll and cry or just think of suicide of all the worst. (You may also give an example)  
  
FOr instance, _Loving each other so much but you can't tell the world because it's against the NORMS_ (as in homosexual relationships - I am being straightforward here)  
  
SECOND QUESTION  
2\. What's the most romantic thing your lover has done for you or the most romantic words you heard from that special someone?  
  
Example: _He laid down his favorite jacket on the mud so you can pass through without dirtying your shoes_ (pretty shallow but you get the idea)  
  
or _He said while you cried "I don't need you to tell the world that you love me. I can live in your shadow as long as you know I love you so."_ (I don't even know where that came from but yeah something like that . hehe)  
  
Please leave a COMMENT below. Again, I will not POST comments you make here UNLESS you say so.  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR COOPERATION and have a nice day! ^_^


End file.
